Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ 0.7 \times -\dfrac{1}{2} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ 0.7 \times 100\% = 70\%$ $ -\dfrac{1}{2} \times 100\% = -50\%$ Now we have: $ 70\% \times -50\% = {?} $ $ 70\% \times -50\% = -35 \% $